


The Truth, If You Dare

by yasmamamercury (Em_1)



Series: DL Stocking Stuffers 2019 [8]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas Party, Early Queen (Band), Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_1/pseuds/yasmamamercury
Summary: “Oh, what the hell,” Freddie said, reaching over John to take the alcohol from Roger. “Let’s get some gossip going - truth, darling,”
Series: DL Stocking Stuffers 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587598
Kudos: 30
Collections: DL Stockings 2019





	The Truth, If You Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myessa/gifts).



The band stumbled through the door of Freddie and Roger’s flat after having spent a few hours at a Christmas party some of the other shop owners from Kengsington market were throwing. They’d invited Freddie and Roger, and if they each wanted to bring someone special, they could. So they invited Brian and John. They ended up having a good time drinking and dancing together - Roger wore a santa hat that kept being passed around between the four of them. It was currently sitting on John’s head, white pom pom hanging off to one side. 

The heating in the flat was broken, but they thankfully had a fireplace that Brian and Roger immediately attended to upon entering, trying to get a fire started as quickly as they could. Freddie brought over and brand new bottle of the cheapest vodka he could find and soon the four of them were settled under a pile of blankets on the sofa, passing the bottle around and sharing cigarettes. 

“We should play truth or dare,” Roger suggested, with a waggle of his eyebrows, from where he sat, slumped against Brian’s shoulder. 

Freddie readily agreed a badly contained smirk on his face. 

“Could be fun,” John said, setting the santa hat on Freddie’s head. “What do you say, Bri?” 

Brian’s fingers played with the edges of his blanket,

“Alright,” He said. 

“Great! Who goes first?” Roger asked enthusiastically. 

“You’re the one who suggested it,” John said, from Roger’s other side, playfully nudging him in the ribs with his elbow, “So you’re the one who should go first,” 

Roger straightened up a little,

“Okay, Brian, truth or dare?” 

“Truth,” 

Roger took a sip of vodka as if it would help him think. 

“How many girls have you slept with?” 

“Girls?” Brian asked, his cheeks burning, trying to mask the awkwardness he was feeling from his voice. Nonetheless, his eyes gave him away by darting to the floor as he muttered, “None,” 

Roger hummed and stored that piece of information away. 

“Okay, your turn now,” 

Brian let out a breath he hadn’t even realized he was holding. None of the boys laughed at him or posed any questions. It made him feel safe. 

“Freddie, truth or dare?” 

“Oh, what the hell,” Freddie said, reaching over John to take the alcohol from Roger. “Let’s get some gossip going - truth, darling,” 

And they went around like that. Freddie then asked Roger, Roger asked John, John asked Brian - who selected truth again. John pinned him with a gaze so intense from across Roger that Brian couldn’t help but squirm under it. He could practically see the gears in John’s brain turning, trying to figure out which question was the most worthwhile to ask.

“How many boys have you slept with?”

Brian’s stomach dropped and his whole face heated, feeling as though the air had been sucked out of his lungs. He felt as though he was backed into a corner - he was a  _ terrible  _ liar, but he didn’t particularly want to tell his straight friends about his not-so-straight activities. Roger noticed the tension radiating from Brian’s body,

“It’s okay, Brimi,” He said, pushing the bottle of vodka into Brian’s hands. “We can all answer that one,”

Brian blinked, trying to process the supportive words as the blond proudly announced to the room,

“I’ve slept with five men, now.” He flashed them a charming smile. “Deaky? What about you?” 

“Just two for me,” John said with a shrug and the trace of a smile on his lips. 

“I’ve got you all beat, loves,” Freddie said, with the same tone of voice he used when he won at Scrabble, “I’m at ten,” 

Brian grinned and before he could stop himself he was saying,

“Sorry, Fred, but I’ve slept with twelve men,” 

Freddie gasped, his hand flying to his heart dramatically,

“ _ Brian May!  _ How dare you be sluttier than me and keep it a secret!” 

The band erupted into laughter and Brian grinned, suddenly emboldened,

“Because I don’t kiss and tell.”


End file.
